


“Is there any reason as to why you’re getting drunk on a Tuesday afternoon?”

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: Aiba didn't know how many drinks he had, but he was sure that they werea lot. His head felt dizzy and his eyelids heavy.Just like any other time, he had a fight with Jun, his best friend. He didn't know how, but they always managed to fight in some way or another. This time, the argument happened because the man found out about Aiba's feelings for their common friend Sho.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 16
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021





	“Is there any reason as to why you’re getting drunk on a Tuesday afternoon?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! We're reaching the end of this year Tanabata. Last two days! 🥺❤💚

Aiba didn't know how many drinks he had, but he was sure that they were  _ a lot _ . His head felt dizzy and his eyelids heavy.

Just like any other time, he had a fight with Jun, his best friend. He didn't know how, but they always managed to fight in some way or another. This time, the argument happened because the man found out about Aiba's feelings for their common friend Sho.

Well, 'friend' for Aiba, since Sho was actually Jun's ex. However, they had been together only for some months way back in their early 20s, before preferring to move on as friends. So, what was the big deal with Aiba's feelings? He didn't feel anything anymore for Sakurai, he didn't even plan to date him again.

"That jerk… Wanna bet he still has feelings for him?!“ he exclaimed, standing up from his chair. 

Stumbling, Aiba reached his fridge to take out another beer, “It has to be that! He gives me the crap that he knows how he is and it’s not a good match for me, but I’m sure that he is lying! He must like him,” he reasoned, yelling to his empty kitchen since no one was there with him.

He was going to sit at the table again when his doorbell rang.

“If it’s that jerk, I swear  _ Imma _ punch him,” he declared, placing down his beer.

Swaying back and forth, he had to support himself putting his hand on the wall. When he opened his front door, his eyesight was rather blurry and he had to blink thrice before recognizing his guest. It was none other than his crush, Sakurai Sho.

“Aiba-kun, are you alright?”

“Of course, do I seem unwell?” he asked rhetorically. However, in an attempt to withdraw his hand from the wall, he almost fell down and his friend had to come in to hold him.

After closing the door, Sakurai helped Aiba to reach his living room, where he made him sit on the couch.

“There’s my beer on the kitchen’s table,” he told the other man. He raised his arm mid-air and pointed to the kitchen, but Sakurai was staring at him with severe eyes, “What is it?”

“Seriously Aiba-kun, how much did you drink?” the man scolded him, apparently angry.

“Let me see,” he started, sliding down on the couch and lying down. “One, two, three, four, five… I don’t know,” he ended with a huge grin.

Sakurai sighed and sat next to him, "Is there any reason as to why you’re getting drunk on a Tuesday afternoon?”

“ _ Nope! _ ”

“Is this because of Jun?”

At the hearing of that name, Aiba’s body grew stiff. He turned on his side and looked ahead of him, staring blankly at his turned-off TV. He didn’t want to talk about him, much less with Sho, the cause of their argument. He couldn’t even tell him openly what the issue was about, so he could only stay silent.

However, Sho was a stubborn man and if he wanted to talk about something, then there was no way to avoid the subject. Poking his shoulder, Sakurai began to pester Aiba until he had to shove his hands away and sit up.

“Yes, it’s about him!” he burst out.

Sho smiled, satisfied that his strategy worked. Then, he patted Aiba’s knee, “Want to talk about it?”

Aiba glanced at him shyly, wondering if it was a good idea to talk with the concerned person. After giving it some thought, he decided to open up with his friend.

“The fact is that I… I like someone and Jun is against that,” he confessed, crossing his arms.

“Why so?”   


“He says that he is not a good match for me.”

“And what do you think about that?”

“I think that he is just jealous!” he shouted angrily.

Sakurai put his hand on his shoulder, telling him with his expression to calm down. However, Masaki was too fed up to keep calm and all his bottled up feelings started to come out.

“I can’t believe that he told me to stop loving him! Who does he think to be?! Sure, he is my friend, but does that give him the right to order me what to do?!”

“I don’t think that he ordered that… Probably, he was just giving you a piece of advice as your best friend,” Sho commented.

He pushed away Sho’s hand, which was still on his shoulder, and turned towards him fully, “I’ve been loving this person for 1 year and a half. I want a relationship with him, and not a fling. I’m serious. And yet, here he goes saying that I’m just being envious!”

Sho’s face filled with puzzlement, “Envious?”

“Yes! Because he had this person in the past while I didn’t.”

Realizing that he had just given a very big hint on who this person was, Aiba lowered his head, afraid to give away the answers to Sho’s inner questions with his eyes. Even though he expected the other man to question him about what he had just said, Sakurai was actually silent.

Raising just a bit his head to peek at his friend, he found Sho looking at him with worry.

“What?” he mumbled.

“Nothing. I was just waiting for you to keep venting.”

He nodded, before clearing his throat, “Anyway, he is probably in love with him as well that’s why he is trying to talk me out of it.”

“Well, I don’t know who this person is, but I’m sure that Jun has only his best intentions. Also, he is an honest person, so if he really had feelings for this person, then he would have told you.”

“Really?”

Sho nodded, “He is a very caring friend, and he just wants your happiness. However, this doesn’t mean that you should follow what he says if you feel that this person is the right one for you.”

Masaki could only stare at Sho and smile. He didn’t know what was the other man’s trick, but he was really good with words. He always managed to make him reason, either to prevent fights or to have them make up. To do that, he had to listen to both of their ventings, especially Aiba’s.

Whenever he was angry, he would lose all his self-control and would just yell the first things which came to his mind. It wasn’t very easy to look after a fed-up Masaki, especially if he was drunk, just like this time.

“I’m sorry…”

“You should say this to Jun, I bet he is sorry too-”

“No, I'm apologizing to you,” he affirmed.

“Why?”

Aiba moved his gaze to his hands, embarrassed, “You always have to hear my rants, I bet it gets tiring.”

“It doesn’t,” the man immediately replied.

“Why?” he asked then. When Sakurai wasn’t speaking, he raised his head and questioned him again, “Why are you always here to listen to me? When I vent like this, first Ohno, then Nino, and eventually even Jun grow annoyed at some point. But you never do that, why is that?”

“They don’t get annoyed by you.”

“Let’s talk seriously. I can be a very pain in the neck. I’m hot-tempered, so you always have to hold me back whenever I lose my patience. I’m seriously annoying. You must be a masochist to want to be around me,” he said, chuckling sadly.

“You’re drunk, you’re talking nonsense. Let’s get you into bed,” Sho said, trying to have Aiba standing up.

He pushed his hand away, and only realized at that moment that he was crying, when a sob escaped his mouth.

“I bet you’ve had enough of me too. You’re just too polite to send me to hell.”

“Aiba-kun, you’re one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met, okay? Sometimes, you are a pain in the neck, yes, but you have so many virtues that I’m ready to put up with your flaws,” Sho took Aiba’s face in his hands and dried his tears with his thumbs.

No one had ever said such words to Masaki, which hit him so much that his heart skipped many beats. However, he couldn’t remove from his mind the thought that Sho was just being considerate towards him as a friend would, and nothing more than that.

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not.”

“Why would you think those things then?”

Sho sighed, shaking his head, before leaning in and claiming Aiba’s lips.

“Are you satisfied with this reply?”

Aiba couldn’t move an inch as he was shocked by what had just happened. Seeing him in that state, though, Sho probably thought to have done something wrong since he was ready to get up and go away.

Immediately, he grabbed his wrist and stopped him, “Care to show me once again?”

Sho had barely the time to tilt his head to the side in question that Aiba was already on his lips, devouring them. Fortunately, the other man probably connected all the dots by himself, since he didn’t ask any question but instead, kissed him back.

Aiba made a mental note to tell Sho that his answer did satisfy him, very,  _ very _ much.


End file.
